Honey Revenge
by lovelesshipster
Summary: You know that famous line: If I can't have you then no one can. Well, it's one of those stories. AU. One-shot.


**Hey, this was inspired by a song called Honey Revenge by Dance Gavin Dance. This was kinda disturbing to write, but I had fun with it. Enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my thoughts.**

* * *

This is your fault, you made me this way.

I was never obsessed about someone.

I thought I would be entering college to start a career for my life. You changed my perspective entirely when I first met you. I still remember what you wore and what you smelled like. You had the perfect tan ever and I wanted to glide my fingertips all over your body. But what won me over was that beautiful face of yours. From your chocolate brown eyes to your gracious smile, I was done for.

"I'm guessing you're my new roomie, my name's Selena," you said, and my heart fluttered from the sound of your voice.

"I'm Demi," I said, shaking your hand and I swear I felt electricity bolts running through my veins.

I could barely organize my part of the room; you were talking about the classes you were taking for the semester. You were studying Culinary Arts, you were such a foodie. I could have listened to you talk for hours, but you had to leave. I had to pull myself together. I observed all the things you had– pictures, movies, music, books. Right off the bat I knew what kind of girl you were.

I told my friends about you, they thought I was over exaggerating the way I described you. I grew fonder of you; I learned a new thing about you each day. Like, you're an only child, you love dogs, and you're half Mexican, but can't speak Spanish, fluently. I spend all my time thinking about you when I'm working. It makes the hours go by faster. I get excited when I walk in our dorm room to see you studying.

* * *

Your body is another thing though.

You're the sexiest girl I have ever seen in my life.

I remember you had come back from running one day and you just stripped down in front of me. You asked, "You don't mind, do you?" but I couldn't form a comprehendible answer. My eyes were transfixed on your sweaty body. You let your marvelous thick hair cascade down and I swear your movements were in slow motion. I had a vivid image of fucking you on your bed until you were numb.

My hormones are set to a maximum whenever you're around. So many sick pictures of you go through my mind. I need to stop thinking of you this way, but I like it. I wonder what's it like to kiss your lips, I catch myself staring at them all the time. I also pretend you're my girlfriend in my mind, it's strange. I don't think you're into girls, but when you look into my eyes I see it could be a possibility.

* * *

You're the greatest and worst roommate I could've asked for.

I get the strangest urges because of you.

I wanna tell you I like you a lot, but I have trouble expressing myself. Conversation sails swiftly and my thoughts create different scenarios when it comes to you. I've never had a problem with this, what are doing to me? Some days I take pictures of you when you don't notice. You're extremely stunning; you're perfection at its finest. I'm not a creep, but you're turning me into one.

When you're not in the room, I like to wear your sweater 'cause it smells like you. I'm starting to memorize your schedule. I even write notes about you. It's getting disturbing and I don't wanna stop. This never happened with my past girlfriends I've had. You're a pretty face, but you're also a deadly snake. What makes you different from the rest?

* * *

You had a nightmare one night.

You said, "Can I sleep with you?"

"Yeah," I said, groggily, and made room for you.

Once your body made contact with mine, I got that tingly feeling in my head. And God did it feel so damn good.

I asked, "What was your nightmare about?"

"I was drowning. I woke up and got scared," you said, your voice trembling with fear.

Meanwhile my heart was gonna beat out of my chest and I covered you with the blanket.

"It's ok; it was only a bad dream. You're safe now," I said, and wrapped my arm around your waist to comfort you. You didn't seem to mind. In fact, you entangled your hand with mine and fell asleep.

I didn't get much sleep; I was too busy listening to you breathe. So thank you for that.

I woke up with your head on my chest and your arm draped over my stomach. I smiled and lightly touched your cheek. You were so peaceful sleeping. I could've watched you sleep until you woke up, but I had to go to class that morning. I kissed your head and I could smell the shampoo you used.

* * *

I'm addicted to you.

I think you put something in my orange juice to make me this way.

I spend more time helping you study than I do for myself. I'm gonna fail because of you. You're getting all those good grades, so you're welcome. I love watching you succeed in school, because when you do well, you dress up and go out with your friends. I like watching you slip on dresses and get all dolled up. You're fucking hot.

I write your name in cursive over and over again when I'm in class. If I was an artist, I'd draw you all day, every day. I'm starting to follow you wherever you go, just to make sure you're safe. I watch you fall asleep every night. This isn't some crush, I think I love you. I'm just your roommate, but baby, I'm picturing you as my wife someday.

* * *

I find out you had a boyfriend.

It fucking made me livid.

I walked in on you two making-out on your bed. He was on top of you, shirtless, and you had your hands on his back. I stood there like a deer in the headlights. It shattered my heart. I was screaming inside my head. You pushed him off you and apologized to me. I only smiled and said, "It's ok."

Then you introduced us.

"Demi, this is Justin. Justin, this is Demi, my roommate."

"Sup," he said, and I wanted to roll my eyes far back into my head.

He kissed you on the lips, and then left our room.

I wanted to be mad at you. I wanted to tell you to dump his ass. He had a bunch of tacky tattoos on his arms and he had his pants sagging so low, he looked like a damn penguin waddling out of the room. But truth be told, I envied him. I envied him, because I wasn't him. He was the one kissing you. He was the one holding your hand. He was the one having sex with you. I was only your roommate.

* * *

That pushed me to the breaking point.

Forget school, you're the only thing I wanna study for the rest of my life.

My friends noticed a difference in me. They said I've been acting weird lately. I told them it was sleepless nights of homework. My parents started worrying about me too; they think college is taking a toll on me. I feel fine, I think. I kinda moved out of our dorm room, I still left my stuff there. I got an apartment, so I can get away from you. It didn't help; it only made things worse.

Without you it's suicide.

I've become a mad person.

I haven't been sleeping or eating right. I lost a few pounds. I carved your name into my skin one night; I let the blood drip from my arm. Selena Marie… Torres. Yeah, that sounds better. Selena Marie Torres. It has a nice ring to it. I went to our room in the middle of the night; I couldn't go another day without you. Room 207, it's just like any other room down this hall.

I sat down in the chair and watched you sleep.

The moon light was shining on you, while I was hidden in the dark like the boogeyman. You had no idea, you were dreaming away. I observed you all night long. I've lost my mind; I never wanna let you leave my sight. I saw your sweater I like a lot. I gripped it and pressed it against my nose. It still had your scent on it, that intoxicating perfume. I took it with me.

* * *

I have a new found mission: eliminate your boyfriend.

Because if I can't have you then no one can.

I followed him to his apartment at night after he went to visit you. We had serious conversation.

He said, "You're fuckin' crazy. I'm not gonna stop seeing Selena because you say so."

I laughed, and pulled out the knife that was in my hoodie's pocket. I stabbed him in the abdomen and he made a shrieking noise. He looked me in my eyes and I felt no remorse. I drew the knife out of his body and he fell back to the floor.

"Yeah, I wasn't asking for your permission," I said, and closed the door on my way out.

I sat in my car and looked at the knife in my hand. His blood coated it, classic weapon. I just killed your boyfriend and I don't care. One less thing I have to worry about. I drove back to our room; I wanted to make sure you were ok. You were sleeping peacefully as usual, and I huffed out a sigh in relief. I walked over to you and stroked your dark brown hair. You're fucking gorgeous. I kissed your lips and I can feel that tingly feeling in the back of my head.

I sat down in the same chair and watched you again.

This isn't me; I don't know who I am anymore.

I'm supposed to graduate college in Criminal law, ironic how I'm the criminal in this one.

I hate you, I didn't want this. You were just supposed to be my roommate, not my main priority in life. The men in the white coats need to take me to the asylum. I think I wanna hurt you; maybe I wanna take advantage of you. Scratch that, maybe I should just kill you. Yes, I'll kill you. That's it! I'll kill you. I still have the knife with me. You should say hi to your boyfriend in heaven for me.

Because this is your fault.

I didn't want to be obsessed about you.

And honey I want revenge.


End file.
